


Show him what he's missing

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Dean, Light Angst, M/M, Teenagers, Wincest Writing Challenge, tease sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Because Sam, his baby brother who asked for bed time stories and didn’t understand why people would kiss, or why Dean would look at the waitress so much, this innocent and pure little brother, he’s gone. Dead and buried, and Dean didn’t even saw it until it was too late.





	Show him what he's missing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wincest Writing Challenge, round 18. Theme is Relationship milestones, first kiss, with Wxncesters   
> Enjoy ;)

Sam is beautiful.

There’s no other word for Dean to describe him.

At 15, he finally grown up, even if he’s still shorter than Dean, at least for now, and his legs seem to never stop.

His hair grown up too, but while Sam used to put them in front of his face to hide, now, he puts them behind his ear, curling them a little with his fingers each time he does it.

That’s another thing, too. Because Sam, his baby brother who asked for bed time stories and didn’t understand why people would kiss, or why Dean would look at the waitress so much, this innocent and pure little brother, he’s gone. Dead and buried, and Dean didn’t even saw it until it was too late.

Now Sam wears too tight pants, with t shirt that look more like crop than anything else. He bends over every time he can do it, sometimes even when it’s unnecessary. When they practice, he lets out the obscenest moans, and more than once, Dean had to run to the bathroom after their session.

What kind of freak thinks about his brother when he jerks off? 

The one that deserves to die, painfully and without any consideration. 

He tries to stop, he did. When dad leaves them alone, he goes out and brings as many girls as possible, not carrying that he needs to be drunk to find them slightly attractive. He never really cared about the appearance, but now, all the girls he comes home with have black hair and bleu eyes, because it’s easier to imagine them to be Sam this way. 

“You’re going out tonight?” Sam asks, sitting on the chair with one leg under him, and the other hanging up in the air. He’s chewing on his pen, and Dean can’t stop looking at these lips, these sinful pink lips that would looked so good wrapped around – “Dean?” 

Dean snapped back to reality, Sam looking at him with raised eyebrows. 

“You’re ok?” 

“Yeah, sure” He says, taking a beer out of the fridge “and yes, I’m going out tonight” 

“Can I come?” 

He’s about to say no but when he turns around, Sam is looking at him with his puppies’ eyes, hope readable on his face. 

It’s not fair to make Sam pay for something that isn’t his fault. He didn’t choose to have a freak brother like Dean. 

“Of course, Sammy” Dean voice is soft, way to soft, but it’s worth it to see the way Sam smiles. 

“Cool! I’ll go change” 

“You’re great like that” 

“No, it’s not good enough” Sam says, already running in the bathroom 

Dean sights, letting himself fall on the bed. He can’t drink to much tonight, he’ll have to get Sam back at the motel and he doesn’t want to drive while being drunk with him in the car. That and the fact that he’s not sure he’ll be able to control himself if he has alcohol in his system. 

“Come on grandpa” Sam throws a pillow on Dean’s face, making him sit up immediately. 

His mind is dizzy but he’s not sure if it’s from raising up to fast or because of Sam. 

He’s wearing a short, way too close to his body, his perfect ass looking even more firm and round in it, with a black tank top that move on the side every time Sam does something, reveling his pink nipple. 

“You’re gonna wear that?” 

“Yeah, I mean, it’s freaking hot” 

“What?” Dean asks, not sure to have heard correctly what Sam said 

“I said it’s hot, outside” 

“Oh” Dean sights, rubbing his eyes “Yes, of course. Let’s go ok?” 

Sam frowns but doesn’t ask anything, simply follows Dean to the car. 

Maybe Dean should have chosen a dinner, or even a restaurant, anything but a freaking bar. They didn’t even checked Sam fake ID, and the second they walked through the door, Dean could see at least ten men looking at Sam with hungry eyes. 

“We should go somewhere else”

“What? No, it’s good here” Sam says, already sitting around a table” Look, there’s pizza!” 

Dean sights, knowing that he can’t win again him, before sitting too. He’s aware of Sam talking, but he can’t listen to him, not when there’s so many men looking at him- And yeah, maybe no one is really looking at him except for the two men behind them, but it’s already too much for him. How can they look at his brother like he’s just a piece of meat? Can’t they see how much than that Sam is? They don’t know how smart he’s, how big his heart is, how he has dimples when he smiles and the most funny laugh ever. 

They don’t know how soft he looks, when he’s looking at the sky, his head next to Dean, telling him is most precious secrets.

 _“I’m in love with a boy” Sam said one night “But I don’t… He doesn’t like me this way. Won’t ever love me this way”_

Dean remembers how his stomach twisted in pain at Sam’s words. He tried to get a name out of him, but Sam washed him out, telling him that he doesn’t know him anyway. 

“Dean, are you listening?” Sam asks, looking slightly hurt 

“Hum? Yeah, of course” 

“You don’t… You don’t have to stay with me if you don’t want to. I just… I though it would be nice to spend time with you…” Sam says, all his confidence flying away. 

Dean bits his bottom lips, hating to see Sam so sad, so defeatist. 

“No, Sammy, I love being with you, you know that”

“Really?” Sam eyes are shinning with hope and his dimples are showing 

“Yeah, of course I do! You’re my best friend” 

Sam smiles even more, and Dean wants to reach out and kiss the hell out of him. 

“You’re my best friend too, Dean” He says, his fingers brushing against Dean on the table. Dean swallows hard, trying to be as motionless as possible. 

“Hey, could you go and order me a whiskey?” 

“A whiskey? Really?” 

“Yep. And take whatever you want” 

“Alright” 

Sam gets up and walks to the counter, and Dean lets out a breath he was holding for way too long. He keeps his eyes on the men that were looking at Sam, not wanting them to walk forward him. Sam is behind him, so he can’t see him, but a few minutes pass by and there’s still no sign of Sam coming back. 

He turns around to see another man, probably in his thirties, pressed on the counter as he speaks to Sam. 

Sam, who’s looking at the man with his most beautiful smile, blinking is pretty little eyes and laughing his ass of. Dean breaths hard, trying to control himself and to shove the jealousy as far as he can. The man isn’t even hot, what Sam finds him anyway? He’s about to stop watching when he sees San leaning against the counter, his ass even more on display and – It’s that a panty? 

He’s up before he can ever think about it, walking forward Sam as fast as he can. 

“Hey Dean” Sam says innocently 

“We’re out” Dean replies, taking Sam by the arm 

“Dude” The man says, apparently pissed that Dean is taking his prey away

“If I was you I would shut the fuck up before someone calls the police and told them that you were flirting with a 15 years boy” 

“Dean!” Sam yells, his face full of anger 

“Let’s go” 

They get out as fast as possible, Dean not carrying even a little that Sam is pissed at him. He lets go of him when the door closed itself, his jaw clenches and his fist tights. 

He takes his jacket off before throwing it on Sam. 

“You put that on you, right now!” 

“I don’t want too!” 

“I said now!” 

Sam looks at him with so much anger that Dean is surprise it doesn’t kill him right away, but he obliges and puts the jacket on. 

This was an attempt to make Sam look a little less attractive, but all it does is making him even more glorious. Seeing Sam in his too big jacket, his eyes full of anger and his jaw clenched, Dean can’t take it anymore. 

He pushes Sam against the wall and stops when his face is right in front of him, his arms around his waist. 

They don’t move, simply stay here, their bodies pressed against each other and their faces close enough for them to touch, to kiss. 

“Why are you doing that?” Dean asks, his forehead against Sam “Why, Sammy?” 

“You told me too” Sam voice is so little, so childish, and for the first time in a long time, Dean is able to see his true little brother again

“What?” Dean frowns

“You… You said…” Sam sights “I’m sorry Dean, I thought… I thought wrong” 

Dean mind immediately get back to a few months ago, the same night Sam confessed being in love with someone. He remembers how jealous he was, how painful it was, and he’s answer, too. 

_“Yeah? Well, he’s a fool Sammy, there’s no a single man that would say no to you. You should make him jealous, show him what he’s missing, it always works”_

There’s a tear running on Sam’s face and he tries to push Dean away but he’s too weak, or maybe not motivated enough. 

“You… You did that for me?” Dean asks, realization hitting him 

Sam nods ashamedly, not even looking at Dean anymore. 

“All of this? The… The way you dress, how you act, the flirting and all? That was for me?” 

“Yes” Sam whispers, sobbing strongly “I’m sorry Dean, I know I’m fucked up, I – “

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Dean presses his lips against his, finally able to touch this mouth he dreams off for the last months. Sam’s lips are as soft as he imagined they would be, maybe even more. Sam doesn’t move at first, but then he opens his mouth, letting Dean tongue slides inside of it. 

“Shit” Dean says, panting 

“Dean…” Sam whispers, trying to catch Dean mouth again  

“I got you, babe” 

They kiss again, and again, before running to the car and back to the motel. 

_“And you, are you in love?” Sam asked_

_Dean looked at his 14 years old little brother, the only thing that ever matter in his whole life, before pushing Sam’s hair out of his face._

_“Yeah, I think I am. But… It’s not reciprocal”_

_“Oh” Sam said, unable to hide his disappointment “Winchester luck huh?”_

_“Yeah” Dean laughed “Something like that I guess”_

_Sam moved until his head was resting on Dean’s shoulder_

_“Doesn’t matter. She wouldn’t have been able to love you as much as I do”_

_“Yeah? Well, same for your man, Sammy” Dean whispered, hugging Sam closer_

_“Just the two of us against the world”_

_“Always, Dean”_


End file.
